The true path
by TerinKate
Summary: Один из моих рассказов, написанных на русском языке.  Данный рассказ повествует историю с героями "Убежища" и новой героиней.  События происходят по середине 3 сезона, Праксис все ещё существует.  Мне принадлежит только сюжет и новые герои


Сидит у стены, и вновь она плачет. Слезы падают на пол. Ей больно, но это мало кто увидит, потому что она умело прячет свои слезы от остальных. Просто она не любит, когда ее обсуждают. Хотя этого невозможно избежать. Ей уже 21, она давно пытается убежать от этого мира, убежать от его несправедливости, но попытки заканчиваются почти все время неудачей... И вот сейчас, казалось бы, хорошая работа, коллектив, но нет, она опять ошиблась и тут ее считают странной, не такой как все... В шутку она отвечает: "А разве лучше быть такими одинаковыми, как вы?" но потом, потом она плачет, слезы текут по ее щекам, потом переходят на шею, она не успевает их вытирать, ей больно...В этот раз ее ранили, намного сильнее, чем обычно, ее унизили, унизили перед всеми... Она больше не может жить здесь... просто не может...Вот она уже собирает чемодан, все вещи отправляются туда, вот она уже в машине и трогается. Куда лежит ее путь? В Сан-Франциско, она едет в этот город. Ночь опускается на землю, так плавно, как кошка ложится на снег. Глаза девушки уже закрываются, но она не может остановиться, потому что сейчас кругом пустыня...Здесь нет никого, и как бы это странно не звучало, но не останавливается не из-за страха, а из-за какого второстепенного чувства, подсказывающего ей, двигаться вперед, ехать без остановок... Но усталость берет верх, она едет еще полчаса, час, а на втором останавливается... Больше не выносимо вести машину, просто потому, что она почти не различает дороги... Двигатель заглушен, она достает часы и смотрит на время, но уже не определяет цифр... Это странно, даже для нее...Глаза закрываются, и вот она уже спит... Она проснется, но уже не в машине, а вдругом месте странном, неизвестном, пугающем, а главное, там будут люди, которых она не знает... Она открывает глаза и видит тьму.. нет света, это не ее машина, не та дорога, но сейчас она слышит голоса... Она напугана, потому что люди, обсуждают ее...  
>-Ты уверен, что это она? Ошибки быть не должно!<br>-Уверен, это точно она - возраст, приметы, да и фотография, все совпадает!  
>-Ну, хорошо, надо только его дождаться!<br>Потом разговора уже не было, она услышала, как кто-то ворвался в дверь, ее выбили, потом выстрелы, шум и все... тишина, пугающая до дрожи в коленках... Она услышала, как ещё одна дверь открылась, скорее всего, в помещение, где была она, она услышала шаги, приближающиеся к ней, и тут кто-то снял повязку с ее глаз. Она увидела несколько людей: 2 женщины и 2 мужчин, повязку с ее глаз снял мужчина, средних лет, с короткой стрижкой и красивым лицом.  
>-Развязывай ее и уходим, быстро! - сказала одна из женщин, и мужчина развязал ее. Девушка встала и не знала, что делать, она осматривалась по сторонам, как беспомощный котенок, которого только что выпустили на улицу, она не знала что делать, идти с ними или бежать? Она впервые принимала такое сложное решение, от которого могла зависеть вся ее будущая жизнь...<br>-Ну же, идем с нами, быстрее,- сказал мужчина, подавая ей руку.  
>Но она сомневалась, боялась. Она видела их впервые, но в двух из них она увидела что-то родное... Это была женщина, приказавшая развязать девушку и второй мужчина, она чувствовала духовную близость.. Девушка колебалась ещё пару секунд и пошла за мужчиной. ЕЕ проводили в машину и посадили на заднее сидение. Она почти все время смотрела в окно, в попытках понять, где же она. Из раздумий ее вывел голос мужчины.<br>-Я- Уилл,- сказал он, смотря на девушку. Она улыбнулась.  
>-А я Аяна.<br>-Мы знаем,- улыбнулся Уилл. Аяну это ввело в смятение.  
>-Но откуда?<br>-Просто знаем и все.

Девушка показала свое недоверие, машина остановилась напротив большого замка. Аяна вышла и осмотрелась, великолепное место, такое красивое,что девушка невольно взяла в руки телефон и засняла пейзаж.  
>-Фотоаппарат может потеряться, а телефон всегда со мной, в нем самое дорогое, дорогое... мои вещи...<br>-Не волнуйся, мы тебе что-нибудь найдем,- улыбнулась женщина, которая вела машину.  
>-Это Кейт,- пояснил Уилл,- пойдем внутрь.<br>Аяна последовала за Уиллом, только сейчас она заметила, что на ней только футболка и джинсы, хотя ехала она в мастерке и обуви, а теперь была босиком. Просто до этого у нее не было времени разбираться, что на ней надето. Аяна вошла внутрь, здесь помещение оказалось очень большим.  
>-Сначала зайдем в лазарет, доктор Магнус проверит твое физическое состояние.<br>-Доктор Магнус?- удивленно спросила Аяна.  
>-Идем, ты ее уже видела,- Уилл куда-то направился. Через несколько минут они уже были в лазарете, Доктор Магнус - это вторая женщина, которую Аяна видела.<br>-Садись, я Хелен,- сказала она улыбаясь.  
>Девушка села на кушетку, послушно подавая свою руку. Доктор Магнус взяла кровь, и тут в лазарет вошел кто-то. Сначала Аяна думала, что это человек, но потом поняла что ошиблась... она вскочила с кушетки и бросилась к выходу, но этот кто-то преградил ей путь. Дальше все происходило на интуитивном уровне. Пульс девушки участился, она испугалась, сильно испугалась, глаза изменились, потом она их закрыла... И когда вновь открыла, то увидела: лазарет был полностью разрушен, кто-то лежал на полу в стороне, Хелен в другом углу, сработала сигнализация... Аяна стояла по середине комнаты и никуда не двигалась. В лазарет вбежали Уилл, Кейт и второй мужчина.<br>-Бог мой, что здесь произошло?- Уилл быстро проверил пульс обоих,- с ними все в порядке, просто без сознания,- потом он подошел к девушке,- Аяна, Аяна, посмотри на меня, ты слышишь?  
>Но девушка не реагировала, она была в шоке, ее взгляд застыл на двери, зрачки не двигались, она не моргала, по ее щекам просто сама собой текли слезы.<br>-Я отведу ее в комнату для гостей,- сказал Уилл и повел девушку по направлению к выходу.  
>-Что это было, черт побери, Генри?- спросила Кейт, поворачиваясь ко второму мужчине.<br>-Не смотри на меня, я не знаю, Магнус ни дала мне никаких данных по этой девушке, просто сказала: "Найди!" Так, давай попытаемся привести их в чувства.  
>Кейт подошла к столу и взяла флакон с надписью "Раствор аммиака", смочила им ватный диск и поднесла к носу Хелен, она быстро очнулась, осмотрелась и сказала лишь одно:<br>-Я не ошиблась...  
>-Док, вы о чем?- обернулся Генри.<br>-Это она, она - абнормал, причем ты не можешь представить насколько сильный? Это,- она показала кругом,- Аяна просто испугалась, я боюсь представить какова ее полная сила!  
>-Эй, Здоровяк, очнись,- бигфут очнулся.<br>-Хорошие рефлексы,- сказал он.  
>-Это она просто испугалась!- Магнус была в восторге,- я искала ее 20 лет, с момента рождения, она была почти не уловима, всегда путешествовала, бежала и поэтому только сейчас мы смогли ее найти!<br>-эээ, Магнус, так кто она?- вопросительно посмотрела Кейт.  
>- Скоро узнаем точно, как только я сделаю анализ.<p>

-Этого не может быть!- Магнус пришла в замешательство.  
>-Что такое, док?- обернулся Генри, отвлекаясь от компьютера.<br>-Посмотри! - Хелен уступила место возле микроскопа.  
>-Это ошибка, такого же не может быть? Или может.<br>-Может быть все, но я не предполагала, что у нее трехспиральная ДНК, причем вторая спираль, полностью. отдана какому-то органу, первая отвечает за все функции организма, а третья, я не знаю, за что она отвечает. Она намного сильнее, чем я предполагала! Её мозг невероятно активен, по данным МРТ, более, чем на 67%, а это значит...  
>-Что это значит?- вошел Уилл.<br>-Она ещё не достигла пика своей полной силы...  
>Магнус вопросительно на всех посмотрела.<br>-А где сейчас Аяна, - спросила она.  
>-В комнате для гостей, мне так и не удалось поговорить с ней...<br>-Я попробую,- Хелен вышла из лаборатории и пошла в комнату для гостей, она тихо вошла внутрь, села, рядом с девушкой и взяла ее за руку. Та подняла глаза и сказала:  
>-Простите, я не хотела, я не знаю, как это получилось...- на глазах Аяны стали проступать слезы,- было лучше убежать, не ехать с вами,- сказала она еле слышным шепотом.<br>-Нет, ты правильно сделала, что поехала с нами, мы тебе поможем,- Магнус улыбнулась.  
>-Помочь мне никто не может, так всегда, я приезжаю на новое место, все хорошо, а потом...- голос девушки сорвался,- а потом, одно и то же, всегда, меня перестают считать нормальной и все... остается, только уехать...<br>-Но бегать всю жизнь невозможно...  
>-Почему? 21 год мне это удавалось...<br>-Пойдем, я кое-что тебе покажу, для начала, познакомлю с Генри,- Хелен пошла по направлению к выходу.


End file.
